The Stories of Sanctuary
by B1GBAU513
Summary: You want to hear a story about the Vault Hunters on their down time? When they aren't being bad-asses looking for the best loot to up their arsenal an much more? And acting like normal human beings on the planet of Pandora? If not go read some other fanfiction! Welcome to the Stories of Sanctuary! M for Swearing, and future "Adult" Situations.
1. Chapter 1: Maya's Birthday

**Borderlands 2: Stories of Sanctuary**

**Chapter 1: Maya's Birthday**

**A/N: Well...this is it! My first Borderlands Fanfiction. Note: my writing skills are a little rusty and plus I'm still new to this "Writing" thing.**

* * *

It was a cold winter's night in Sanctuary. Everyone was waiting in Moxxi's Bar just for one blue haired siren. The lights were shut out (which was unusual for a 24-hour, "as-long-we-have-beer" bar) and the usually backdoor short-cut near Earl's was locked leaving the front entrance open. Everyone was ducked under table, camped in the ever-surrounding darkness. Except for the smart-talking soldier…

The Fast Travel Station flashed a bright blue light shined digistructing a clever-mouthed commando and a seriously strict siren.

"...and then his head went _ka-sploosh_" Axton exclaimed. He did hand motion simulating a head exploding over and over. The duo began walking toward the bar.

"Yes...Axton I remember...just happened like 30 seconds ago" Maya scoffed.

"Yeah, so what's the problem with me telling you about it?"

"I don't have a problem with you telling me about it. But, when you recite that stupid noise over and over again…" She rolled her eyes, agitated with the arrogant soldier.

"Oh whatever...you're just mad you didn't get the kill! He was like _ka_-"

He was interrupted by a sphere of raw Siren power. He was rotating a phase lock while Maya continued walking toward the bar.

"Just gonna leave me here?" Axton asked.

"Yeah, at least until my phaselock ends." She continued walking toward the bar. An awkward silence ensued as she walked away and he floated in a bubble. A few minutes later she came back.

"Back door's closed. Wonder what's going on?"

"Would be awesome if you let me down. NOW." He emphasized. He dropped flat on his back. He laid there trying to get his balance back from the constant spinning. Maya, playfully, kicked him in the shoulder. He sat up, completely balanced, and got on his feet.

"Maybe the front's open?" He questioned. She shrugged and they both began walking toward the front of the bar.

* * *

Maya could feel it already. A surprise attack or an ambush. And Axton was in on it. Maybe her friends will turn on her and cash in her bounty. 7 on 1? They're not idiots...well except Salvador. And Krieg is just a nonsensical Psycho with a need to ride meat cycles. But, both are brutes and usually kill the bandits in a snap.

Zero is probably the smartest out of all of them but the only problem is the fact that his teamwork sucks. He would throw a Deception and never let anybody know until after the fight.

Gaige is pretty much a cover hugger. It was almost routine. Throw out Deathtrap and hide behind a boulder.

Axton is mix of all of them in a way. He would throw out a turret, hide behind cover, and then once half of the enemy forces is dead he would run in and wreck house with an extra turret to flank and distract them.

It would be an idiot's challenge to take her on, not because of her technological and tactical superiority, but because of her Siren powers. After training with Lilith she can almost liquify a guy with in an instant.

So she knew that this wouldn't happen unless they're really feeling stupid.

"...so then my old Dahl buddy, Drew, came charging in…" Axton was droning on about a good headshot (much like his last one) he had back in his Dahl military days until he noticed Maya in deep thought.

"Hello…" He waved his hand at her but no response…

"_KA-SPLOOSH_" He screamed making the same "head explosion" gesture. She snapped to attention to give him an annoyed glare and increased her pace. Axton jogged to catch up with her and continued on with his story…

* * *

Eventually they reached the front of the bar and stood at the entrance.

"Dark here too" Maya said.

"Yeah let's go inside" Axton proceeded forward but she caught him by the collar and yanked him backed. "Yo, what the hell man? What's wrong with you?" He began fixing his collar angered at the tug.

"You noticed that there's pretty much nobody on the streets and that it's _eerily _quiet?"

"Yeah...but maybe we can find out what happened inside?" He proceed forward only for her to repeat her actions again by pulling his collar.

"Hyperion might be in there…"

"So...let's kill em and find out where everyone is…" He proceed forward toward the bar. Maya reached for his collar but he dodged it and opened the door. She stayed behind taking cover next to the door.

"MAYA...I THINK YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Axton yelled. She charged in to bar, pistol at the ready, her siren tattoos glimmering slightly only to hear…

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

The lights clicked on and confetti and streamers shot across the room. Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs with excitement and joy. Everyone from Tiny Tina to Mr. Torgue was there. Even Steve was there and all he says is "Heyo". Axton ran up laughing and smile from the surprise and hugged her.

The rest of her Vault Hunter crew ran up, giving hugs and pats on the back (even Krieg).

"Happy Birthday, killer." Lilith walked up and handed her a present and playful punch at the shoulder. Maya opened the box and in it was an incendiary SMG. But, not any type of SMG…

"Holy shit, this a **Bitch**" Maya said pulling out the legendary SMG.

"Yup, specially made for you" Lilith informed.

"I can't accept this guys-" Maya said beginning to sound emotional. The crowd began to "Awwww"

"Why not pretty lady" Krieg spoke twitching while doing so.

"It's...it's…" She put her head down and started to sound like she was crying but began to giggle a little...then a lot. Everyone was now confused.

"Guys…it's not my birthday. My birthday happened like three days after I got on Pandora. Who told you it was my birthday?"

Everyone slowly turned toward Axton…

"Guess the EchoNet isn't that reliable…" Axton said.

* * *

**A/N: Remember the EchoNet isn't that reliable…**

**Also, most of these short stories are connected in some way or another so…**

**Later...R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: On Their Off-Time

**Borderlands 2: Stories of Sanctuary**

**Chapter 2: On Their Off Time**

**A/N: This took SO much time to write do to writers block, school coming and much more. But, anyway this was originally going to be a drinking game chapter. But, decided to put that in the trash. Let me know if you wouldn't mind seeing a drinking game though. **

**Without further ado…**

* * *

It was a common question in Sanctuary. Barely anyone was allowed into the HQ. It was the Pentagon of Pandora. But, there was no Pentagon type of security. It was literally an open door policy.

But, everybody steered away from the base because they were afraid of getting in the way...or because Tannis attempting to analyze any trespassers.

So, therefore nobody knew the vault hunters on a personal level. They just knew to respect the people that saved the planet you're standing on. But, they always asked...

"_What do the Vault Hunters do on their off-time?"_

* * *

**Axton**

* * *

Our cocky commando sat in one of the bunks downstairs of the HQ. It was a dull night and nobody gave him an impossible challenge to do. Thus, leading him to moan and groan around the HQ. He had just finished his 30th groan before the idea of alcohol popped in his head.

It was a usually night in Moxxi's bar. Drunken dimwits asking to see Moxxi's "merchandise". Dart players rejecting anyone to play with them. Sir Hammerlock sitting in the corner...just sitting. And the broken jukebox was still broken.

It was normal night...until one drunk douchebag decided to screw the pooch. He had land one hand on Moxxi's breast. Now, it wasn't the usual "accidental" type of boob grab. It was more of a "snatch and go" type of boob grab except without the "go" part.

Moxxi backhanded the taste of the man's mouth leaving him in a pool of saliva on the floor. The man stood up slowly and angrily. He marched toward the sexy bartender and yelled…

"Just get on yer' knees and just suck my big fat-" His voice was cut short by a big hand around his throat. He looked over to see that it was none other than Axton.

"Not even to save my mother's life" Moxxi retorted. She blow him a kiss and wink and gave him a devilish smirk. Axton turned around and looked at Moxxi.

"Dead or Barely Alive?"

"Hmm…" She quickly pondered. "...Dead people are bad for business...barely alive, I guess." Axton nodded, and he turned back to the unsatisfied customer. With his grip still tight, he marched the douchebag outside and "dealt" with him. He marched back into the bar and in the douchebag's seat.

"One beer please" He began to pull out his wad of money to pay for it. But, Moxxi rested her hand on his paying hand. She kissed him on the cheek and got him a beer.

"On the house. Why do you always do that, sweetie? I don't need your protection."

Axton took a large gulp from his beer and said. "I like the bar…Just don't want the world's best bartender to be abused in my favorite bar." She gave him another kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, a combo of sexual innuendos and a position. She leaned back and gave him a naughty smirk.

"No need to do that ma'am. Just thank me…" And she did and that's it.

* * *

**Maya**

* * *

"Wimoweh...wimoweh...wimoweh" Maya silently chants will meditating. She sits criss crossed on the ledge of the balcony. Her eyes are closed, focused on the world around her and tuned into the wildlife of Pandora. She heard threshers moving under the ground, she heard rakks feeding their young and oddly enough she heard skags dry humping. Strange...

She was at peace without the stress of death and being the team medic and being Axton's second-in-command and taking his stupid orders. Well, she was at peace until…

"Hey there, minion!"

...Claptrap came along. He rolled onto the balcony and patted her on the back to get her attention. She ignored him and continued to meditate.

"Minion, I'm talking to you!" He screamed. She ignored him again.

"Hmmm...no wonder why you guys are minions. You guys are too dumb to understand any type of higher knowledge." This disrupted her meditation and actually offended her. She responded by saying "What…the hell did you say…"

"That you minions are deaf imbeciles. And that you don't understand why I'm able to rule over you. Quite frankly, I don't understand how you guys defeated Jack with your lack of intelligence."

"Huh...Anything else?"

"Well, you and the rest of MY minions are probably going to forever be my minions and the thing is...you guys can't do anything about it…"

Maya finally made eye contact with the robot. She gave him a "you're-dead-to-me" look.

"What's wrong min-AHHHHH?" Claptrap was caught in the bubble of a phaselock. She finished his sentence with her very own signature…

"Shut up"

She sat back on the ledge, regained her focus and continue meditating for the rest of the afternoon. Eventually, Claptrap was let out of the bubble...covered in slag, fire and corrosive acid. He needed an immediate fix-up and he never spoke about his "minions" in the wrong way ever again. In a way, he actually worshipped his minions more now than ever.

* * *

**Zero**

* * *

Zero was downstairs, doing something he would never do on a normal basis.

Helping Tannis.

She needed help organizing and Zero was bored. So, after a promise 500,000 he was in. It was simple. Move something from point A to point B. But, little did he know, Tannis was in it for something else...something more...intimate…

They were downstairs moving boxes into the safe upstairs. It was small light weight boxes that normal people can carry. But, Zero didn't bite the hand that was feeding him. Or in this case paid him.

They put the rest of the boxes away and instantly Zero stuck out his hand for payment. She slapped his hand down and giggled maniacally. His visor showed a "WTF" and stuck his hand out for his payment. Instead, she grabbed him and threw him onto the bunk and jumped on top of him. She straddled him and started leaning to his visor. He yanked her off of him. His visor flashed "WTH".

She tiptoed with her fingers up the assassin's chest and said "I'll give you an extra 100,000 if you let me see what's under the mask...an extra 200,000 to let me kiss what's under the mask, an extra 500,000 to sleep with it…" She lunged at his chest, attempting to rip off the visor.

Zero slipped out the bed and ran and flipped over a meditating Maya and landed on the ground below and he began running toward the Fast Travel Station. Leaving Tannis with Maya

"One day...Zero...one day…" Tannis whispered to the wind and rested her elbows on the balcony ledge.

"Trust me...you'll never get him...he prefers to do things solo." Maya said.

"I will find out who is under that mask...and when I do…" Now, Tannis droned on about the things she would do Zero if she caught him. But, Maya was to "in-peace" with the world to gaze in disgust at Tannis' fantasized actions. For a moment, it sounded like she was reciting a book that she read about a shade of colors…

* * *

**Salvador**

* * *

Beer, bullets and gun-smoke could sum up Sal's off time. He spent it at Marcus' weapon shop. Either shooting targets or waiting for more "gun goodies" to come out of the vending machine. And on rare occasions something like this would happen…

"Hey, Sal..." Marcus called from the target practice area of his shop. Salvador was gunzerking on Hyperion's own Hunter Hellquist.

"WAZZUP MARCUS!" He screamed as he laid waste into the, almost dead, Hyperion broadcaster.

"I'm going to gone for a hour or two and I trust you enough so…" The gunzerker's bullets ceased fire as he heard his dream job become a reality. He wanted to be a crooked guns dealer since he figured out that he could buy guns at the age of 10.

"You want me to run the store?" He asked, a little bit over-excited. Marcus nodded and let him into to his cashier area. He ran down the routine when customer comes in. Which is deny, deny, no refunds. Once, Marcus had left Salvador was left sitting waiting for a customer. His eyes eager to meet someone in the need of weaponry.

Speaking of eyes, he is actually eye level with the counter. And he could barely see when there was a customer. He sat and waited, while cleaning the Guns of The Day.

Two hours dribbed by and there was no customers. So, Salvador waited and waited for Marcus to come back so he could go back to finishing for Hunter Hellquist.

Another hour dribbled by as he sat polishing, now the low-level guns. He was beginning to dread taking his "dream job". He wanted out instantly. He called all of his friends, hoping for someone to take his place.

Four hours in total droned on and he was enraged. He, at times, would almost whip out the guns to start blasting guns. He agreed on one more hour and then he would leave his dream job.

Three more hours burned away and he had turned off all the lights in the store and began to walk out until Marcus came walking back into his shop. They met in the middle of stair case. Marcus was off-balance due to the fact that he was highly intoxicated but, not enough to make him totally lose conscience of what he was saying.

"Hey...uh...midget Truxican, where are ya goin'"

"SCREW YOU FREUD!" Salvador scream with bloodshot eyes. And uppercutted Marcus into the roof instantly knocking him out...

"NEVER MAKE THE GUNZERKER WAIT" He screamed running around gunzblazing shooting in the air. Classic Salvador…

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you want me to do another Off-Time. Also, I take request for chapters. Please review and request any ideas...Later...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Little Annoynance

**Borderlands 2: Stories of Sanctuary**

**Chapter 3: The Little Annoyances**

**A/N: Huge apologies on how late the chapter is. School plus writers block really has been taking up my time. Just a heads up notice, these chapters might come a little bit slower but, trust me I'll update as often as I can…**

**But, anyway I need you (The Reader!) to help me write more. I want to do a few shippings for this story and I need some recommendations. I know the basic ones (Maya X Axton etc.) but I want to know what you (The Reader!) want to read first. Just leave a review of what you want to see first…**

**Anyway, I apologize for the long monologue. Without further ado…**

* * *

It was a normal day in Moxxi's Bar. Five vault hunters sat in a booth, drinking and have a good time until…

The pre-shrunk cyberpunk roared into laughter of Axton's dirty joke. She giggled hard until she did the one thing that ignited a huge conflict in the booth.

She snorted.

That was the one thing that Maya hated about the little girl. Whenever, she giggled it would soon turn into a roar laughter and then a large snort would erupt every now again. And it was a loud, extremely noticeable snort. Every since she first met her, that ugly snort always reared its loud ugly head.

And the worst part about the snort was the fact that everyone didn't notice it! She would snort and laugh until the world end and nobody would notice it. After letting this fester for a little bit she decided to "break the glass"

"Gaige" She started. She had a second-thought but continued anyway, "You know you snort, right?"

The group sat in momentary silence, thinking slowly about all the times the girl did this annoying habit. In unison, they agreed and began to recall the times

"What's wrong with me snorting, Maya" She asked, slighting snoring again.

"It's hella annoying" Maya answered, making the group agree in unison, again.

"What my snorting annoys you guys, compared to Maya's burping habit?" The group began recalling the multiple burps and belches in the midst of combat.

"I can't help it! My powers make me belch!" She defended herself.

Axton chimed in. "But, you're kinda obsessed with anyone burping"

"No, I'm not!" She retorted.

Then Salvador chimed in. "_Chica, _last night Dukino burped/farted last night and you gave it a high five…"

Then, Maya attacked Salvador "Well, at least I can remember important details."

"What the hell are you talking about? Just because, I can't remember my ABD's and my 126's doesn't mean I can't remember."

"It's your ABC's and 123's, Sallie" Gaige reminded.

"WHATEVER!" He yelled. "At least, I'm not like Axton"

Axton sat up out of his booth chair "What the fuck is wrong with me, pipsqueak?" Axton threatened.

"You drone out...WAYYYY to much." Salvador responded. They awaited Axton's answer but, he was too busy proving Salvador's point. He was droning out on Maya's breasts, almost beginning to drool. She slapped him back into reality and thus he began to speak again.

"Well, Zero's habit is worst...he...he...wait what the…" Everyone then began to realized, that there's nothing wrong with Zero.

"Wait, what the hell…" Gaige started. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with Zero" They all sat there just staring at Zero's visor, waiting for some type of response. They all sat there, waiting for a good couple minutes.

"_I'm awesome you're not / I'm awesome you're not jerk face/ Please stare in awe friends." _They all sat back in relief of a response. Then, Gaige piped up.

"Zero's a dick sometimes..." And then, the rest of the group began to agree and mentions times when he was, indeed, a dick.

After they all calmed down and went back to drinking. They all sat there and angrily glanced at each other. And then…

"_BELLLLCHHH"_

Maya ripped a huge, rakk-ahol smelling, belch that instantly erupted multiple comments across the table.

"Belch-breath" Gaige yelled.

"Snort-face" Maya retorted.

"Blockhead" Sal barked.

"Dumbass" Axton insulted.

A silence echoed over the booth as if the dust was settling in a cowboy movie.

"Idiots…" Zero whispered. They all reared their heads toward him. With angry faces, they all said in unison…

"Dickhead"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was it for this chapter**

**If you haven't read the intro monologue please do…**

**Also, send in ideas for chapter ideas...**

**Later….**


	4. Chapter 4: Salvador and The Guys

**Borderlands 2: Stories of Sanctary**

**Chapter 4: Salvador and "The Guys"**

**A/N: OK, Update Time!**

**Sorry for the long wait! My grades in school were not looking too good so, had to spend some time on them! Might have to take another break or two throughout the year! **

**Maya X Zero Chapter is Next! And after that is the Axton X Maya Chapter!**

**Off-Time, Part 2 is in the works! Now including Gaige, Krieg, and less grammatical errors…(hopefully)**

**And finally, checkout Foryewhoartliterate's stories! He/She reviewed my stuff. So, if you like my stuff, you'll DEFINITELY like his/hers stuff.**

**And without further ado…**

* * *

Gaige bursted into the HQ with Tiny Tina on her back, looking around angrily at the bunks. She and Tina quickly strafed over to the bunks and began flipping pillows and turning down beds.

"I'm sorry, Tina. If Sallie-pants wasn't such an ass sometimes and actually gave back my stuff, I could give you back your Teacup." She apologized while ripping through stacks of old datapads and dirty gun magazines. And then she found the box…

She snagged the box from under the bed and ripped it to shreds with her metal claws. Out from the cardboard wreckage came a little pink and white pistol, about 60 napkins and multiple wads of money. Tina grabbed her pistol and waved a goodbye and left the HQ, leaving Gaige with the mess.

Gaige groaned at the mess and began cleaning up the napkins. But, then she read one...and then another...and multiple until she was disgusted with her teammate. She had to discuss this with her teammates instantly…

* * *

A large hulking Deathtrap kicked in the door of Moxxi's and behind it was the pre-shrunk cyberpunk with a handful of napkins and dollars. She walked to the Vault Hunter's booth and sat down next to her teammates. Everyone was there including, Mordecai and Lilith.

She sat the napkins and the money on the table and gazed at everyone at the booth. And then, she finally spoke…

"Salvador has been betting on us!"

The booth reacted in surprise and angrily stared at an innocence looking Salvador. He looked down at his lap and responded to the accusation.

"It's not mine…" Maya picked up a napkin and read it aloud.

"Salvador bets Shooty McFace that Maya will shoot Shooty McFace in the face out of sheer annoyance..."

Everyone's gaze was back on the gunzerker. He still looked down at his lap and glanced up at everyone. Maya looked ready knock Sal

"They're just small little bets!" He exclaimed.

"We're not horses that you can bet on!" Lilith retorted.

"None of them are serious! Just, small, stupid bets that I make with the guys, y'know"

Gaige stood up and interrogated Salvador. She grabbed his shirt and a little bit of the skin on his hairy Truxican chest with her metal claw and pulled him close. "Who are "the Guys" Sallie?"

Conveniently, Mordecai, Salvador, Zero and Axton shared a quick glance and looked down at their laps. The women at the table gazed over at the shadowy men with disgust and fierce intimidation. Claptrap and Brick walked into the bar and waved over at the booth. The men quickly shot a look at him telling them to leave. But, with the both of them being dumber than Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, they continued over to the table.

Claptrap wheeled over to the booth. "Hey there Slab!" He said energetically until, he was knocked over by the hulking slab-king.

"That's my line Clap!" He said annoyed. He then switched his attention to the booth."Hey there Slabs…" He looked over at Gaige bullying Salvador "...and Slab-ettes…" Gaige sat back down in her seat and looked over at the men menacingly.

"What's going on-" Brick started but, was cut off by Mordecai.

"Elbuort, Brick!" He quickly said giving him shady look.

"Elbuort? What's 'Elbuort'" Claptrap said, regaining his upright position.

"Elbuort" Axton repeated quickly. Brick gave Axton a confusing look.

"Elbuort" Zero piped in. His visor flashed an "!".

"Elbuort, Brick!" The men said in unison. Then, it finally clicked in Brick's thick skull...but not in Claptrap's…

"Didn't 'Elbuort' mean 'Trouble' at our poker games...right guys?" Claptrap asked. And then it clicked in his head...

"Oh S**t" Claptrap said and began to run away with his arms flailing in the air. He was stopped in the air by Maya's phaselock. He wailed "NOT AGAIN! AHHHH!" He screamed as he was suffering from the corrosive effects of the phase lock.

"You're going to tell us everyth-" Gaige started but was halted by the men's absence "Where did they go?" The ladies ran out of the bar, in attempt to find them.

But, they were there...but cloaked by Zero's deception. They cloaked back and stared at each other in shock of the Zero's new ability.

"When could you cloak other people?" Axton asked.

"_Be quiet and observe/ Best to say that i have a/ Lot under my sleeve…" _ Zero responded.

They all gave Zero a look of confusion and true interest. Brick interrupted the long stares.

"Anyway...I'll hide the bets somewhere, they can't find it and you guys can hide in my hideout for few days while this blows over…" He took the bets and ran off to his secret location while they guys continued off to Brick's hideout…

And Clap-Trap stayed in suspended, corrosive realty…

* * *

**Don't worry this'll blow over in time...or not…**

**There shall be more of these chapters, so send in bets for me to write into the story!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
